


Prize Money

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [19]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Come Feeding, Face-Fucking, Groping, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Ordered Rape, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Henry loves Pokemon battles. He's quite good, so he easily accepts the challenge of that strange old guy he meets on Route 115 when he visits the Hoenn region.After losing the battle, he learns to regret it very much.
Relationships: Bursyamo | Blaziken/Original Male Character(s), Foodin | Alakazam/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Kudos: 51





	Prize Money

"Fuck," Henry said with feeling, sending his fainted Skitty back into the safety of his Pokeball. She'd been his last standing Pokemon - this fight was lost, and now he'd have to go back to Metarost City to visit the local Pokecenter. "You did well, Sweety," he whispered to the ball before tucking it away into his ball-belt, his other hand reaching for his wallet. What a shame - he really could've used the extra money after filling up his supplies. Thank goodness that Pokecenter services were free. "That was a good fight. Your Pokemon are really strong!"

His opponent smiled, making Henry wince a bit. It was an older man - maybe around fifty years old - with greying, short hair named Silas. Since meeting him, Henry had a weird feeling about the dude, but the young man was rather keen to battle with others, which was why he'd accepted the challenge when they'd met half an hour before. Route 115 had proven to be a bit empty today, and Silas'd been the first he'd met this morning.

"Thank you, boy," Silas said with a pleased smile that made Henry shudder. He'd called him boy since meeting him, and sure, Henry was barely twenty and far younger than the heavy-set man, but he wasn't a boy anymore. Grimacing, he pulled out a few bills gave the money away before backing up a bit. Silas looked down on the money and then up again, and his blue eyes were creeping Henry out. They positively _leered_ with smugness. Next to the man, Silas' Alakazam was snickering, twirling his spoons around.

"Anyway. I'm off now, have to bring my buddies to the Pokecenter," Henry blurted out, eager to go. The battle had been nice, but the company wasn't.

"Wait, boy." The voice made Henry stop and look back. Silas was holding his arm out, the money between his fingers. "I don't need it. Take it back, I don't want your money."

This confused Henry. It was one of those unspoken rules most everywhere - the loser paid a bit of money or an item of some worth to the winner. Then he shrugged his shoulders and went back to take the money, a bit annoyed that the old man had waited so long to call him back. "Thanks, sir," Henry said politely but startled when Silas let go of the bills to grab Henry's wrist.

"Not so fast. Just because I don't want money, that doesn't mean I don't want a _prize_ ," Silas murmured, and yeah, that was decidedly creepy. The pudgy man had pulled Henry far too close. His breath smelled a bit stale and despite the good-quality clothing, his odour was decidedly sweaty. It made Henry's stomach twist. With gritted teeth, he pulled his wrist free, but when he made to step away, his back bumped against the Alakazam who'd moved behind him.

"What the fuck, man," Henry hissed and made to punch the smug grin from the geezer's face. But he couldn't move his hands, and looking down, he saw that they were glowing with a faint, purple light. _The Alakazam,_ he thought with panic and flinched backwards when Silas suddenly stepped closer, sandwiching the young, muscular man between his body and his Pokemon.

"Funny you say that," he said, his smug smile pulling into a leering grin as he wiggled his finger before grabbing Henry's crotch. Henry yelped when he felt the sharp squeeze around his flaccid cock and threw his body sideways to wrench himself out of the hold. Silas tutted at him while rubbing his cock and balls through his trousers. "Kids these days. No respect," he scoffed and squeezed again. "Come, Alakazam. Let's get him off the road. I think you've earned yourself some fun as well, right?"

Bristling, Henry fought against it with all he had, but it wasn't really enough to compete with the psychic powers of the Alakazam who simply levitated the struggling young man up and off the road. He could feel the greedy looks of Silas like hot coal on his skin, feeling sick and horrified. A couple of minutes later he was thrown to the ground, a good ways away from the road and out of the sight of it as well. The purple haze was still covering his wrists and ankles, holding him flat on the ground.

"Perfect. Just hold him there. Let me inspect what we have first."

When Silas came closer, Henry thought he'd vomit. The man was clearly aroused from the view of Henry struggling on the ground. The suit pants he wore were clearly tented, the line of his half-hard cock easy to follow through the cloth. The pudgy man knelt down next to Henry and looked him over before putting his sweaty hands on him yet again.

Henry wanted to scream and curse, but his jaw locked after the first uttered sound he made, his teeth grinding together. His muscles tensed, but neither his legs nor arms would budge. Trying to ignore the groping fingers of his assaulter rubbing his flat stomach and inner thighs, Henry turned his head and glared at the Alakazam who still had him under his control. The Pokemon smirked and twirled his spoons, eyes as greedy as his Trainer. Another grasp for his crotch made Henry suck in a sharp breath, and then the pervert was opening his trousers, pulling them down with his underwear and exposing Henry's cock and balls.

"What a big boy you are," Silas said, licking his lips. Henry's breath quickened and he squirmed even harder. He screamed in silence when Silas ducked down to sloppily suck on his limp cock while fondling his balls. The wet, smacking sounds made him gag where normally he'd get off on it, but the thought of this sweaty, creepy dude sucking on him made him feel sick. With a wet plop, Silas came up again and pulled the trousers all the way down, throwing him to the side. Henry's backpack and shirt followed, landing haphazardly on the grassy ground.

The smell of stale breath got stronger as Silas moved up with his greedy hands. He spent some time rubbing and pinching Henry's nipples before sizing up his biceps. Then he leaned down again to lick over Henry's closed mouth, laughing at his disgusted face. "What, you don't like this old man?", he mocked the incapacitated Trainer, patting his cheep before pinching it. "Maybe you'll like my friend more, then. Come on, Alakazam. He's a right treat." He slid up to Henry's head and sat down, pulling Henry onto his lap until his head was resting on Silas' soft belly. Henry could feel the old man's hard cock press into his neck and choked when Silas continued to play with his nipples, rubbing and twisting them with wetted fingertips.

The worst thing, however, was when Alakazam stepped between his legs, cock unsheathed from his pouch. It was a long, slender thing, pale pink and with a pointy tip. Silas leaned forward, hands splayed out on Henry's muscular chest, staring down at him. "Enjoy it, boy. I bet you love getting fucked like this, hm? Getting hard from that, aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

Alarmed, Henry looked down as Alakazam got onto his knees, shifting until his hard cock was lined up with Henry's arse. To his horror and shame, he _was_ sporting a half-hard cock, caused by Silas' insistent fondling. He struggled yet again against the psychic power that held him down, but to no avail - already he could feel his muscles loosen up without his consent. Alakazam was grinning, spinning his left spoon carefully around as if stirring something, and Henry could _feel_ a pressure massaging his puckered hole, opening him up without any real touch.

"Alakazam," Silas said sharply, his breathing heavy in anticipation. "Stop that and fuck him already. I want to see it."

The pressure stopped for a moment, and then Alakazam rammed his cock into Henry's arsehole, burying it halfway in. The burn took away any unwanted pleasure Henry had felt up to this point. He convulsed, clamping down hard onto the foreign intruder, but the Pokemon kept thrusting deeper, breaching him painfully until fully sheathed. Gripping his thighs with bruising strength, his spoons digging into his skin, he started rutting against him, pistoning his cock in and out in rapid speed. The smacking sound of their skin hitting each other was ringing loudly in Henry's ears, but he could still hear Silas aroused grunts and his encouraging words.

"Fuck him good, Alakazam, yeah. Just like that. Make him feel it!" Silas jeered, his hips thrusting upwards, rubbing his cock against Henry's aching neck. Even his sobs were silenced, but the tears ran down his cheeks all the same as he got ruthlessly raped. Alakazam was clearly enjoying this, grunting louder and speeding up his thrusts into an erratic hump, rocking his hips against him, cock twitching deep inside Henry. It was a quick, brutal fuck and ended with Alakazam cumming within minutes, filling Henry's arse with his hot, sticky cum. When he pulled out, Henry could feel it dripping out his now gaping hole.

"Shit," Silas said with a raspy voice, staring at the mess while licking his lips. He pinched Henry's wet cheeks and pulled his mouth into a grotesque smile before reaching towards his other Pokeballs. "Alakazam, keep holding him down. It's Blaziken's turn now."

The Pokemon struggled to his feet, clearly exhausted after his orgasm, but his grip on his powers didn't slip as Henry'd hoped. Instead, he shuffled a bit away when Silas released another Pokemon from his ball. It was his Blaziken, who's bright yellow eyes instantly focussed on Henry's cum-stained, twitching arsehole. Blaziken crooned in interest and looked at Silas, who gave him a leering nod.

"You did good today, Blaziken," Silas told his Pokemon and shuffled a bit to the side until Henry's head was bedded on his thick thigh. He opened his own trousers to pull out his fat cock and give it a squeeze, nodding down to Henry. "He's a good fuck. Go on, you earned it."

Blaziken let out a craw and came closer to inspect his prize. Kneeling down in Alakazam's deserted spot, he started to rub his own crotch, slowly teasing out his hot-red cock. Henry, still in pain, blanched at the sight - Alakazam had been long, but rather slender in size. Blaziken's cock, however, was huge. Similarly in general form, his tip was as pointy as Alakazam's, but his shaft was plump and girthy, even between Blaziken's thick fingers and huge claws. Sucking in a breath, Henry pressed his eyes close, brazing himself for the pain. It didn't help - like a hot current, it raced up and down his spine when the Pokemon pushed himself into his cum-stained arse, his girth stretching his abused hole yet again in painful measures. At least this time Henry was somewhat lubed, making it more bearable than Alakazam's penetration.

Something slapped his face then and there, just as Henry was focussing on breathing through the burn and pain. His jaws unlocked, but before he could scream for help, Silas had pushed his fat, throbbing cock between Henry's lips. "Bite down, and I'll let my whole team rape you," Silas warned him, his eyes glinting with intent. Henry's eyes widened, new tears forming - he remembered Silas' huge Charizard vividly. It would kill him. "Good boy," Silas said, patting his cheek. "Now you'll give me a nice blowjob. It's only fair, I won the battle."

Henry felt nauseous as he started sucking on the musky smelling cock, trying to ignore the taste of it, to ignore the burn further down as Blaziken ground his hips against his arse before starting to properly fuck him. He just tried to get through this, hollowing out his cheeks and craning his neck. It wasn't enough for Silas, however, who soon grew impatient with Henry's clumsy sucking. Grasping his hair in a hard tug, he started thrusting into Henry's hot, wet mouth, making him nearly choke on his dick. "Fuck, yeah," the older man grunted out, switching between watching his Blaziken slamming his cock into Henry's hole and himself sinking deep between stretched lips. "Fucking whore, you love that, don't you, some nice fat cock to suck on, huh? Yeah, you wanted that cock from the beginning, didn't you? Your little cunt-mouth feels so good, _fuck..."_

His words got lost in his moans and grunts as he rutted Henry's face, both hands holding him tightly in place. With a shudder, the older man hastily pulled his cock back, and with a throb, he started to cum, his cock spurting hot ropes right into Henry's mouth. Henry gagged from the taste, but Silas' grip on him was firm, forcing Henry to swallow the load as it filled his mouth. Silas' laughter rang in his ears. "Yeah, you little whore, your cunt-mouth loves my cum. Swallow it all!" Looking back to his Blaziken, Silas grinned even wider. "Feed him too, Blaziken," he ordered.

Henry hated him. He hated him with every fibre of his being as he felt the Blaziken obediently pulling out. Silas' cock slid out from his mouth and his hands forced Henry's face to turn. Red and yellow feathers dominated his view for a horrible moment, and then Blaziken's cock was in his mouth, just in time to empty out between Henry's lips. Some of the creamy cum ran down his chin, but most of it Henry had to swallow yet again, feeling it settle warmly in his stomach. The last spurts landed on his face, making Silas laugh again. "It suits you," the older man said as he stood up, putting his cock away again. Soon, his Pokemon followed, returning into their balls. When Henry tried to jump up - the psychic power vanishing with the Alakazam -, pain struck him down again, making Silas only laugh louder.

"Good luck next time," he said and just walked away, back to the road, leaving Henry screaming on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Alakazam was requested by Anon. I hope you liked his part in the story!
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
